I still love you from the start
by HeartKnowsMore26
Summary: I don't have good summary for this...but pls read! I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

SAKURA"S POV

"Hey Sakura... wait for me ... huff.."

"Ehhh ? just a few more blocks Naruto... "

"But—is Sasuke will be here on time...?"

"Yes ... This is Sasuke we're talking... after 5 years we would  
>able to see him again like the years...!"<p>

Yes , sasuke is coming again... I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm going to see the one I love ... Sasuke Uchiha . After 5 years, he is going to live here again because of his parents' work all the way from America. I'm going to see him because he is our childhood and I were excited to see him again.

"Sakura wait..." "I'm tired..."

"Don't stop Naruto ... were gonna miss sasu-

_Bump

"oww"

"Sakura Haruno? Idiot- Naruto?"

"Whaa—Don't call me an idiot Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke is that REALLY you? Wowww you are like a model..."

"Sakura don't be amazed by him... "

"..."

"What the heck Naruto ... After 5 years, you don't want Sasuke to be here?"

"Ouch that hurt Sakura!"

"Tsk.. like the days ...  
>"Sasuke where will you going to school?"<br>"Hmmm... I think H.L.V high... "  
>"Oh really? Think ya' could beat me to the exams and sports there?"<br>"hmph ... like the same you will always do and fail..."  
>"You-"<p>

"Hey SASUUUKEE~~!"

"everyone... showed up just to see me?"

"Of course you dummy.."

"Hey Sasuke do you have some snacks from America?"

"Hey Choji , don't think up snacks over sasuke."

"Hey Sasuke do you have a girlfriend?

"...Ino..."

"No I don't—"

"Whaa really /? I thought like a guy like you have some pretty girlfriends.."

"Well I don't have time to that.. I only think of myself ..  
>girlfriends are too troublesome ... and we are still in highschool.."<p>

Hmm ... Sasuke dosen't want a girfriend huh...

"Hey Sakura we're leaving ..."  
>"Wait for me ..."<p>

(H.L.V high= Hidden leaf village high)

In school  
>"class this is our new student in our class..."<br>"Ohayo.. Sasuke Uchiha pleased to meet you.."  
>"WHHHHHHHHAAAA SASUKE UCHIHA –KUN! "<p>

"Wow ... Sasuke is really popular now.. not like us... pffft..."

"what? Don't put your eyes on sasuke !"

"Kiba ... want to meet up some girls? hehehehhehe check this out.."

"Na-ru-to ... (-_-")"

"What ? Giving up already ? Hahahahhahhah :P"  
>"No—it's not like that but..."<p>

"HEY Uzumaki –kun! "  
>"Hayy sasuke's fan girls , do you want me instead of this dude ?"<p>

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! Shikamaru! Help me!"  
>"That's what you get Naruto... (-_-)"<p>

"Hey Sasuke where do you want to eat lunch/"  
>"Lunch? But it's only morning and it' not yet lunch ti—"<br>"SHHHHH! It's okay ,were gonna skip class !  
>"Bu—t—"<br>"hehhehe it's alright ! the others won't find out and if they found out.. they are going to eat all of the food I prepared for you.."

"Woww! The view is wonderful from the top of the building!"  
>"Heh... you didn't change Sasuke ... "<p>

"... you too Haruno.. you always skip class ... "  
>"... We are big now right we can do what ever we want ... Those days We are always together ,... You . Me.. and Naruto ... ehhhh... I want to recall again the past ... but we are already in the present right? .. "<br>"... Yes... I know ... In the future .. I hope you have a wonderful family ... and a wonderful life... Do not think that you are alone . We are here for you..."

"Yeah ... me too..."

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYY SAKURA SASUKE!"  
>"IT"S ALMOST KAKASHI SESEI "S SUBJECT! HE WILL CATCH YOU!"<br>"oops ... they found out... sasuke?"  
>"jaaa-neee hope you will be caught... "  
>"WHAAAA—IIIIITTT SASUKE ! YOU DUMMY !<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it my friend made it for me:))<p>

Please review! No FLAMES pls...

Pls wait for the next chapter:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Another story between us begins.."  
>SAKURA"S POV<p>

"Hey ! sasuke – kun!"  
>"Haruno –san!"<p>

"what are you doing out here?"

"... I'm watching the clouds.."

"pffft...Why ? XDD"

"... do not laugh where is uzumaki?"

"He was caught by tsunade –san because he broke another vase..."

"Ohh .. Again..."

"Yup~! That is naruto alrighty!

"ummm ... haruno –san.. if I'm going away because of my parents... what is your reaction?"  
>"well... I'm going to be sad and naruto would be sad... and kakashi-sensei .. and tsunade san.. and Ino-san and choji and ...and...everyone will be sad.."<p>

"really?"

"mhhhmmm... (NODS) "

"wow ... everyone would miss me... "

"what's the matter sasuke –kun?"

"Soon I'm going far away with my parents.."

"well—how about itachi-san?"

"Aniki is staying here to take care of our Dojo.."

"Well if you will go I will go too..! I would pack all my things even my room!"

"You can't haruno – san ... "

'Why? It's unfair ! I want to be with you forever! Even Naruto!"  
>"You can't because your family is here in Japan... "<br>"sniff ... sniff ... (crying) "

"I promise I would visit you and the others soon... And once I came back I ould bulid a strong frienship between us."

"Pinky sear?"

"Pinky swear... yeah..No matter what I would not break our promise to each other and the others"  
>"okay..."<br>I still remember Sasuke... the promise we made to eah other...I cherish that moment with you .. And you have fulfilled that promise to me and Naruto that you would come back ... I think deeply ... That we will be apart from all the friendship we had... I hope that we would be able to make our friendship stronger than anyone else.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Do you remember that promise? Naruto too is also buliding that bond ...I wonder what could I do to also protect that friendship... And when I'm with you, I feel that I was always protected,.. I feel less worries... because when I'm with you , I don't want just friendship... I want something more than just that ...  
>"hey Sakura!"<br>"... cannot hear ... full of thoughts"  
>"SAKURA!"<p>

"!"

"..."  
>"SAKURA IS SO UGLLLLLLLYYYYY! SAKURA IS THINKING IF SHE IS PRETTY OR NOT! Hehhhehehe good thing she could not hear of what I said..."<p>

"! COOOOOOMMMMMMEE HEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEE ! "  
>"UH-OH ... escape!"<p>

"you cannot escape throught me you IIIIIIDDDDIOOOOTTTTTTT FOOOOL~!"  
>"Sorry Sakura ,,,,,,, TT^TT do not do anything through me !"<br>"NO donot worry... I got a plan for you hehehheheheh...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOO! "  
>" YOU HAVE GOT TO BEAT SASUKE IN STUDYING RIGHT? "<br>"Buu—t... I hate it... TT^TT  
>"EHEHHEHEHEHE THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY ..."


	3. Ino's POV

Chapter 3 Ino 's POV

" We are one together"

"Ino who is the one you like?"  
>"huh? The one I like?'<br>"Yess"  
>"you could tell me ...<br>" Hinata what are you.."  
>"You are hiding something from me... you don't want to tell me who it is.."<br>"Okay okay ... I will tell you Later okay?"  
>"Wai—INO!"<p>

"The one I like huh? I don't need somepne because i'm pretty... but I need to find some one or hinata will be mad to me... sigh..."  
>BUMP!<p>

"owww oops .. I'm sorry ..I. ( huh...?A HUGE PILE OF BOOKS? )"

"Sai –kun?"

"Hello Ino-san..."

" What are you reading ?"

"NO ! IT"S NOTHING ..."

" Sai ! Come on ! The next class is PE!"- Choji , NAruto

"Wait Choji! NARUTO!"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmmm... Sai could be perfect .. but .. he won't tell me of what are those books he carried... Maybe .. THOSE ARE PORN BOOKS? 0_0 NO—Sai would not be that kind .. right? Maybe I would search again .. or I ask those who had..

"HEEY SAKKUURRAAA!"  
>"oHH Ino!"<br>"Who is the one you like ?"  
>"What? NO ONE"<br>"AWWW COME ON WHO IS IT ?"  
>"THE HELL NO I DON"T WANT TO TELL YOU "<br>"YOU-"  
>"WHY ? SEARCHING FOR ONE ?"<br>"HECK NO... I THOUGHT YOU OULD BE LIKING A GIRL... COULD YOU BE A LESS- BEYOND?"  
>"YOU !"<br>"TRY ME!"  
>"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"<p>

"That Sakura is always such a pain..."  
>"Hey Ino!"<br>"SHIKAMARU?"  
>"HEY!"<br>"What are you doing on the roof?"  
>"Come you wil find out!"<br>"hmmm... Shikamaru is okay..."

"Shikamaru why did y—"

"SHIKAMARU ! COME HERE OR YOU"LL FALL!"  
>"no it's okay ..."<br>"... Why are you doing here/?"  
>"... Ino..."<br>"What"? /(`_`)/ blushhhh.."  
>"... Ino..."<br>"Say it already ! geez..."  
>"Ino... There is a huge bug on your face..."<p>

"o_O WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA ! what the *******"  
>" ! I thought that would be your reaction hahahahhaahhaha ! oh~~~ there is another buggg! "<p>

"!"

BAM!  
>"owwww it's only a joke you know?'<p>

"hmmmmphh! I goottta find someone else ..."

"Huh ? Ino?"

"urrrrrggggg that damn shika—"

"ummm ... Ino –san ... "  
>"Hinata..."<br>"About earlier... Who do you like...?"  
>"... Sorry Hinata ... I do not have someone I li—"<br>"Uwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh"  
>"Hinata... why?"<p>

"I'm sorry Ino san—that thing- ."

"No it's okay... I'm sorry too because I didn't tell you earlier..."

"Sorry too... Ino –san... "

"Hey hinata ..."

"huh?"

" Why do you ask me ?Do you have someone you like?

"UMMMMM ! /(*_*)/ blushhhhhhhh"

"hahhahahah you can tell me/... I'm with you .. So, who is it?'

"ummm—IT's Naruto kun..."

"Ehhhh ? NARUTO – KUN IS THE ONE YOUUUU LLLLLLIKKK-?"

"Shhh ... Ino –san ..."

"Soorrrryyyy... but Naruto is a clutz , an idiot and always in a rivalry right?"

"mhhhmm... that may be true but ... He always help me and he is the one I liked .."

"Well that's good but ..."

"huh?"

"it's nothing"

But the one Naruto likes is—"

"ino –san?"  
>"are you coming ? we will have lunch.."<br>"okay... I'm coming..'


	4. Naruto's POV

Chapter 4 nAruto's POV

" I will never leave you even if I'm not the one you had loved.."

"*SNORES* Ramen..."

"Hehehehehe... "

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHH! What is this? Water from the sky?"

"Naruto ! You Idiot! It's morning, and it's almost time for school! What the heck- Groans  
>Sigh... why do I always wake you up in the morning? Geez..!"<p>

"Thank you Sakura-chan... Do you have some Ramen? scratches back, stretch"

"We're late already ! we don't have time for that! Get up and get dressed for school!"

"Yeah.. Yeah i know I know... "

"Then do it already!"

"Okay okay I'm up now Im'm up!"

Sigh... another day in the morning with Sakura ... Everyday the air is always like this.

Nothing changes.. If it did change it will become awkward . Sakura always take care me

because my parents are gone, but I'm living with Tsunade –san , my auntie that is one of the

most old and annoying president of the country.. I'm not rich or something , Only Tsunade-

san is rich. Well , Yeah .. She is BUSY ... like I don't see her everytime... so Sakura takes

care of me.. Why do you ask? Well we're close and we are childhood friends with that

meanie, cold and hot Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, yeah I know Sakura has a big crush on that guy...

but when the time comes, Sassuke will leave Sakura... I know ... I'm just green – eyed for

sasuke .. BUT ... I have feelings for Sakura .. SHHH! DONOT TELL HER.. yeah she does  
>not know .. because I don't want her to worry... because I know she likes Sasuke – my rival.. Well.. I told everyone about that feelings for her ..I think everybody or just few.. I donot know ! Who cares.. In the mere future you will see me defeat Sasuke!<p>

"Naruto ! Hurry up!

"Finish.. "

"okaydo not forget your lunch Naruto-kun! here is your lunch..."

"Thank you "

"Come on Naruto ! "

"Wait up Sakura!~~~"

Lunch ... At H.L.V high..

"UMM... Naruto kun..."

"Hinata ... What' s wrong..?"

"Ummm I ... I .. cooked a meal just for you..."

"Wow really? Thanx... opens lunch box Wooaaahhhh! Hinata did  
>you cooked all of this?"<p>

"...Hai..."

"Wow... eats takes a bite .. Woahhh! It's really delish!"

"... arigato gu—saimas-u ~~~..."

"Heheheheheh it's really delicious than Sakura's "

"WWWWHHHHAATTTTTT DDDIIDDD YOOOUU SSSAAAYYY NAAARRUUTTTO?"

ehehhhh... nothing nothing .."

"hmph okay... Hey Sasuke.. could you teach me this equation...? "

GRRR... She is talking with him again... And he is trying to be macho over sakura... I hate that...  
>"... Naruto-kun.."<p>

"Yes? Hinata? "

"Would you go ... to the fire work festival... with me...?"  
>"Sure ..sure whatever you want... pays attention to sakura... LEAVES"<p>

"So Hinata how did it go with Naruto? Did he say yes?"

"Ino- san... uwwwwahhhhh..."

"What's wrong Hinata? "  
>"He said yes... I never had this feeling..."<p>

"ehehehehehehe it's love Hinata..."

"I guess so... wai—L-O-VE?"

"mhhm... nods"

"... Love ehhhhh?"

"That darn Sasuke who do you think he is hmph!"

"HEH Naruto is jelous of Sasuke..."

"I-Ino! Where did you came from ?"

"hehhehe.. Dosen't matter... but you are really jelous RIGHT?

"I knew it ! Because you like Sakura right? "

"Ehhhh? I'm pretty sorry for Hinata... "

"Hinata? What's wrong with Hinata? "

"Oh... Nothing.. Anyway, you're coming with Hinata to the festivel  
>right?<p>

"Festival? What festival?"

"Yup... you are coming with Hinata alright ,... you said so to her

that you are coming with her... paying attention to Sakura and  
>Sasuke ... sigh... pooor hinata.."<p>

"what are you planing Ino?"

"Nothing.. It's not your business... Just keep going through  
>alright?"<br>"What? "

"It's Nothing... bye! See you in class".  
>"Ino I do not know what are you planning to, but I'm sure., It is bad ... "<br>"heh,... I told you you have nothing in it..."

"HEEEYYY NARRRUUTTOOOO!"  
>"KIBA! OOOYYYY!"<p>

"There are Ramen in the Menu today!"

"OH okay! Be right there!"

"HHHHHUURRRRRRRRYYY!"  
>"ALRIIIIGGGGHHHHT!<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Pls. review. No flames please!

I don't own Naruto.


	5. Sasuke's own road and life

Chapter 5  
>"Sasuke's own road and life"<p>

"Hey Everyone !"  
>"I think everybody is here"<br>"no wait... where is Hinata, Ino , And Sakura?"  
>"We are here... thanx for waiting."<p>

Boys "amazing"

"Wait is Sasuke here yet?"

"yeah he texted to me that he'd come.."

RINNGG RIINGG...  
>"Sakura your cell"

"Ohhh Excuse me'...  
>"Hello? "<p>

"Haruno san..."

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

"cough cough /... I'm sorry I can't go to the festival today... "

"Are you home? I'm going there okay ? I'm on the way...!"

"Waii- Haruno-"

"Ends call..."

"Sakura ? Where are you going ? "

"I'm sorry Naruto... Go without me..."

"Why wwhat's wrong?'

"nothing just an emergency from home... jaa~~"

"Sakura..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm? Hinata what do you want? Do you want some cooton candy?"

"Noo...~~ just go with me/..."

"Okay...;"

Huff hufff... Sasuke I'm coming...

"Sasuke!"

"Haruno –san..."

"huh? Where are your parents ? Where is Itatchi – san?"

",..."

"Sasuke! Tell me the truth...!"

"... I escaped from my parents all the way from America ... Aniki is in the other town to  
>arrange the Documents to demolish the dojo..."<p>

"Why did you escaped?"

"Because I think that I'm selfish If I did not fulfill our promise... cough cough..."

"Sasuke your temperature is so high!"

"take some pills ,... Go rest in your room... "

Opens lights

"O_o ... What the hell? "

"Sorry... I did not clean the house for days ... Aniki is supposed to do all that work"

"... Go rest in your room..."

" ..."

"Sasuke ... ""Why did you escaped?"

"Because I think that I'm selfish If I did not fulfill our promise... cough cough...""

You are not Selfish ... You think of others instead of yourself...

"WOOOWW the place now is really clean/... " (-ino had known already the situation)

"I-ino! Wwhat did you? How did-"

"You are so slow alright..."

"How did you –"

"Ehhh ? I'm the daughter of the famous flower shop right? I just arrange some documents if  
>sassuke –kun is really on the right track and did not LIE to us... And I spy on Itatchi – san<br>because he often comes to the flower shop branch that is on Itatchi 's documentary projects to  
>demolishing Am I correct?"<p>

"... Did you plan all of this?"

"Not at all... I did not plan Sasuke is having a fever... it's just a coincidence ..."

"YOU—"

"shhh.. you do not want sasuke –kun to ake vup wwill ya?"

"Innnnnnnoooo... "

"cough cough ..."

"Sasuke ! I'll be right back Ino ! I'm not finish to you!

"Hehhh... I'm not finish also Sakura.. "

"Thank you Haruno ... "

"It's nothing..."

"... Haruno ..."

"hmmm?"

"nothing..."

"Sasuke... tell me... do you live by yourself?"

"..."

"Tell me..."

"Well most of the time... If Aniki did not want to come home with me... we haven't spoken  
>to each other for a long time..."<p>

"..."

"My parents did not want me there... now I feel what Aniki 's feeling ... but do not worry  
>it's nothin—"<p>

"It's okay to cry sometimes Sasuke... because you would be stronger next time..."

The air is so silent ... sasuke showed his hidden tears to me... He complained , And I listened ...

"Haruno ... I mean Sakura-chan"  
>" blush ... what is it?"<br>"thank you :)" smiles

It's the first time Saske smiled... and that day , we learned a lesson that no matter what, we are here together ... UWWWWWahhhhh! What's up with this feeling?


End file.
